Recordatorio Involuntario
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Drabble. Alfred siempre era el culpable de todos los problemas de Canadá, incluso involuntariamente.


_Hola, nuevamente es un placer seguir contribuyendo a este genial fandom con otro pequeño escrito, solo aclarar antes de la lectura que este es un drabble creado originalmente para la comunidad de musa_hetaliana en el drabblethon que organizan. _

**Recordatorio Involuntario**

**By Tsuki Kuchiki**

**Palabras: **598

**Pareja: **Estados Unidos/Canadá

**Palabra clave:** Besos en la frente

Canadá debía admitir que ser invisible tenía sus ventajas (dejando de lado ser aplastado-casi-destripado-cuando-Rusia-san-decidía-usarlo-de-silla), ventajas de las cuales Matthew fue sacando provecho a través de los años.

Descubrió que podía comer panqueques con mucha miel de Maple sin temor a que Alemania le echara pleito como lo hacía con Italia cuando este trataba de comer pasta durante las reuniones.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que podía traer su Ipod y palomitas acarameladas para disfrutar mejor de las peleas entre "papá y mamá" (léase Francia e Inglaterra) o entre su hermano mayor y Arthur-san, o los tres juntos, debía admitir que era casi tan entretenido como el hockey.

Y no paso mucho en darse cuenta que podía jugar ajedrez, Monopoly, damas chinas o-aquí-inserte-cualquier-juego-de-mesa-que-recuerde, con Kumajiro-san cuando las reuniones seguían sin ir a ningún lado.

Ser invisible era de lo mejor.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando miro como las naciones detenían lo que estaban haciendo (lo cual no tenía nada que ver con el tema de la junta actual), giro su mirada hacia el Alemán, lo vio rojo con un tic en la ceja lo cual le indicaba que había mandado a callar a todo el mundo (solo eran suposiciones dado que los audífonos en sus oídos no lo dejaban oír mas allá de la canción que sonaba en su Ipod), Ludwing recogió los papeles enfrente suyo, la reunión había terminado por hoy.

Matthew levanto sus papeles y notas y salió hacia el pasillo, cuando inesperadamente choco contra una pared con tal fuerza que su cuerpo terminó en el suelo y su nariz sangrando.

Elevo su mirada y se encontró con que su "pared" era su grandioso y heroico hermano, el cual parecía no haberlo notado pues iba a pasarlo de largo, mas Canadá con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su adolorida nariz decidió que por unos minutos no quería ser invisible.

-¡Alfred, grandulón idiota!- y aunque su voz jamás fue estridente en esta ocasión pareció llamar la atención no solo del aludido sino también de todos los del pasillo, y el canadiense al notarlo (y aun en el suelo) se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres tú para hablarle así a un grandioso Hero como yo?, ¿Y por qué rayos tienes mi cara, te mandaron los allien acaso?- eh ahí el gran aporte de su hermano.

-N-o, yo soy...Canadá- cualquier confianza que tuviera simplemente se esfumo, se levanto tembloroso decidido a darse media vuelta y meterse en un agujero, cuando sintió un par de manos que lo jalaban de forma brusca, y un toque cálido y suave sobre su frente.

Miro un poco hacia arriba y miro el rostro sonriente de Alfred.

-Así ya no te dolerá-

La mente de Matthew divago a través de sus recuerdos vio a un pequeño Alfred con rodillas raspadas, ropa sucia de tierra, intentando contener las lagrimas diciendo una y otra vez "los Hero no lloran", se miro a sí mismo a su lado observándolo preocupado, hasta que su rostro se ilumino con una idea, acerco sus pequeños labios a la frente de su hermano y deposito un beso tímidamente, el otro niño dejo de llora probablemente de la impresión, mas el infante canadiense solo le sonrió.

-Papá Francis lo hace para quitarme el dolor, así ya no te dolerá Onii-chan-

El recuerdo lo golpeo lo suficiente para colmar sus ojos de lágrimas y sostenerse de la camisa de Alfred.

-Estúpido Al- murmuro inclinando su cabeza hacia su pecho.

Porque sin ser consciente solo le había recordado un feliz pasado que no volvería y que ser invisible es una mierda.

_Gracias por leer_

_Si creen que este humilde drabble merece un review se los agradeceré infinitamente_


End file.
